Hot Streak (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
Hot Streak is a game show that is based on ABC's "Bruce Forsyth's Hot Streak" From 1986 produced by Reg Grundy Productions. The first (and only real version) was hosted by British personality Bruce Forsyth and announced by either Gene Wood or Marc Summers and aired in 1986. The second (and the first fictional version) was hosted by Pat Bullard and announced by Charlie Tuna and aired from 1993 to 1995 on The Family Channel until it was replaced with Family Challenge. The current (and the second fictional version) is hosted by Michael Tiller with announcer Samantha Hoopes and produced by Lady Luck Television and Fremantle of North America, and debuted in January 2020. Gameplay There is no returning champions in this new version. Two gender-specific teams of four contestants teamed up with a celebrity captain of their own gender each competes in a game of word association. The winners of a coin toss before taping each show plays first. In round one, the celebrity captain of the team in control chose one of two words presented by the host, while the other four team members wear headphones to ensure they cannot hear the words given. Once a word is chosen, the team is given 40 seconds to communicate the word chosen down the line with each team member by giving one-word clues at a time he/she can think of that fit the chosen subject. Each successful transition earns the team the dollar value of the correct response for that round, but if a team member accidentally gives a clue that is one more than one word, uses a pantomime jesture, repeats a one-word clue allready given by a teammate, or accidentally says part or all of the answer, the clock stops and the scoring stops right there for the round. The opposing team plays the other word in the round the same way, and this proccess will be played the same through three rounds. In the second and third rounds, the next players in line become the captains and the team trailing after each round chooses the first word. In round one, each successful transition of the word is worth $200, for a maximum of $800, in round two, the value of each successful guess jumps to $300 each for a maximum of $1,200, and in the third and final round also starting with the trailing team, each correct guess is worth $500, for a possible $2,000. The maximum grand total for a game is $4,000. The team with the most money wins the game, keeps their winnings, and advances to the bonus round. The losing team receives a consolation prize for each team member, however, if the game ends in a tie, the celebrity captain of the team that started the match in the beginning is given one final word and has the option to play or pass. The team that plays the tie-breaker has to guess the chosen word successfully all the way down the line for four correct guesses starting with their celebrity captain without faltering to win. If they are unable to do so, the other team wins the game. Bonus Round: Super Hot Streak The bonus round which we call "Super Hot Streak" involves the members of the winning team playing a different game to come up with words to describe certain people, places, or things. For each subject, the host shows the celebrity captain of the team the subject while his/her teammates are placed in isolation wearing headphones so they cannot hear. The captain then comes up with four words that he/she thinks best describes the subject, in this round unlike the game on each subject however, all four items don't have to be only one word answers. Once the captain comes up with those four words, the rest of the team comes out of isolation and is told the subject. In this round, each of the other four players will be given five seconds to guess them (20 seconds in all) and can make as many guesses as they want in each team members five seconds to guess. Each time the team comes up with a word, they earn $500 apiece on the first two subjects, and on each, if they guess all four correctly, before the 20 seconds is up, they get an additional $500 bouns for a potential total of $2,500 per subject. Finally, a third subject is played and if the team comes up with all four words their winnings for the bonus round are multiplied by ten, for a potential $50,000. If the team does not come up with all four words for the third subject, they still keep what they have won in the first two parts of the round. Category:Lady Luck Television Category:Game shows Category:Fremantle Productions North America Category:Syndication